


Forbidden Fruit

by orphan_account



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/F, Strawberries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1344673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When River sees Kaylee, she thinks of strawberries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Fruit

        When River sees Kaylee, she thinks of strawberries. Full. Bright. Life itself. A soul. The color of blood pumping. At first she was sweet, and then all at once she was an explosion of the best sort. Intense. A wave of desire and love and smiles and sweet tangs. She was simple, which made her complicated. She was sweet, which made her sour. She grew row by row, and then planted her own seeds. No matter the garden she grew in, she was her own.

        Peering around a wall, River looked at Kaylee, and thought of strawberries. When she glanced up, she saw River staring at her, as though she was something peculiar. The mechanic waved at the girl, grinning. Eyebrows furrowing, River mimicked her. Then she was away again. Kaylee sighed. There was something about her friend, her River. She wasn't innocent. She wasn't guilty. She was ripe.

         When Kaylee sees River, she thinks of strawberries.


End file.
